An Internet Protocol (IP) address is a unique numerical string (e.g., 18.72.0.3) that is assigned to a device that participates in a computer network using IP for communication. Because IP addresses are typically difficult to remember, the device may also be assigned a more descriptive host name (e.g., host.att.net) that is easier to remember. The host name includes a domain name (e.g., att.net) that identifies a realm of administrative authority to which the device belongs. Domain names are organized into hierarchical subdomains of a nameless root domain. For example, the subdomains may include top-level domains (e.g., .net, .com, .edu) as well as lower-level domains that may be reserved by end users who wish to connect local area networks (LANs) to the Internet or to make certain resources such as web sites accessible to the public.